


Miraculous Encounter

by Nejilover022



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, Miraculous Ladybug !AU, Nejilee, team gai are miraculous holders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:40:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24530014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nejilover022/pseuds/Nejilover022
Summary: When the Monarch launches another akuma attack, Paris' greatest duo of super heroes leave their civilian jobs behind to jump into action.
Relationships: Hyuuga Neji & Rock Lee
Comments: 3
Kudos: 5





	Miraculous Encounter

From an ice cream artisan’s negative emotion a monster arose on Pont des Arts. In an instant, the creature laid its rampage: covering everything in its passage in ice cream. Highly inconvenient really. Nonetheless, at the sight of trouble, Paris’ heroic duo is quick to jump in action. 

“Why now of all times? I can’t lose this job!”, deplores Coccinelle as he meets up with Malchance on top of a roof. 

“Late on rent again?”, she asks already knowing the answer.

“When am I not…” They swing from building to building to catch up to the monster.

“If Coccinelle and Malchance received a dollar for every time they saved Paris, we wouldn’t be struggling to make ends meet. LEFT!”

Malchance yells out that last part to her partner. Coccinelle swiftly turns left and punches the humanoid ice cream’s finger off, it slowly grow back. The dance begins.

“I took a job far below my qualifications”, says Coccinelle while dodging sorbet projectiles. 

“I feel you; anything’s better than unemployment”, agrees Malchance breaking the waffle glove the monster wore. 

“At least the guy I like works there.” 

“Did you mean me?” asks a man appearing suddenly. 

“The Monarch!”, They both call out jumping away. 

“My Coccinelle, as pretty as ever!” 

“Shut up!” 

“Coccinelle!”, Malchance calls out to get his attention, “The ice cream scoop the monster’s holding has to be where the akuma is hiding.”

“Take care of it, I’ll handle the Monarch.” Malchance nods and takes off leaving them alone.

“I missed you, so I thought André’s glaces de l’amour could help us reunite”, teases the Monarch.

“Solid logic”, retorts Coccinelle kicking ice cream at his adversary’s face. 

As the Monarch jumps to his left to dodge it, he’s met with the hero launching at him. He blocks the punch in time but not the kick that follows. 

“Alright, let’s make this short and sweet; I don’t have time to deal with you today!”, says Coccinelle before summoning his lucky charm. The ladybugs gather and give him a golf club.

“What are you going to do with that?”, taunts the Monarch. 

Coccinelle can think of one way to use it, but that’s probably not its miraculous intended use…He would’ve looked around to think of another way if it weren’t for the Monarch launching at him. He quickly counters his attack, but his club flies off. Whether it’s to defeat the ice cream monster or the Monarch, Coccinelle still needs it, but his enemy is blocking his way. He runs towards him; as the Monarch swings his cane, Coccinelle jumps. He lands on the cane successfully bringing in it and its wielder to the ground and jumps one last time to retrieve his club. 

Unfortunately, Coccinelle realized too late that in doing so, the Monarch had seized his yo-yo. Coccinelle’s unsure which is worst, but he also needs it back pronto!

The Monarch unrolls the string and gets into a fighting stance. Well, if it’s a fight he wants, who is he to deny it. Coccinelle quickly gets in position and initiates the fight. Their spar is a mess of punches, kicks, and counter kicks, Coccinelle fights as swiftly as he can, but he can hardly land a blow. What’s worse, the Monarch takes immense pleasure in reeling him in with the yo-yo string.

Something about the Monarch is different today. Or maybe he’s the one who’s off his game? Coccinelle can’t quite put his finger on it. Suddenly, he sees it: an opening. A feint, a punch, and a trip later, Coccinelle has his opponent pinned down. The monarch smiles and with a swift roll followed by a strong kick, throws the Coccinelle away towards the Pont des Arts.

“Does your thingy come back like a boomerang?”, the Monarch asks before hurling the yo-yo in his direction. Coccinelle tries to catch it, but he’s slowed down by the string entangling him. He fails and the yo-yo flies through the bridge’s railing.

As soon as it comes back, the Monarch grabs it and pulls with all his strength. The string tied around Coccinelle’s wrist tightens around one of his legs and forcefully restrains him to the bridge. This is bad, Coccinelle realises, he has to escape, he cannot allow himself to be fully immobilized because then, the Monarch will be free to steal his miraculous. His free hand is suddenly pinned to the railing with the Monarch’s cane. Not good… 

The Monarch steps forward. 

Coccinelle’s desperate at this point. He struggles to get away, but the Monarch’s advance is inevitable. With all the strength his position allows him, he tries to kick the monarch away, but he easily grabs it and holds it firmly at his side. So much for a last stand…

“That’s what I love about you: you never give up”, whispers the Monarch uncomfortably close. 

What? 

“Bop”, says the Monarch lightly bouncing his index on Coccinelle’s nose.

The Monarch then smiles. If he didn’t know better, Coccinelle would say it’s a genuinely happy smile. But that can’t be it, right? The Monarch is their nemesis, an enemy who seizes every opportune negative emotion to terrorize the city, a menace bent on possessing the miraculous for his greedy needs, a villain whose ultimate plan must never be allowed to see the light of day. 

“I’ll see you next time, my beautiful Coccinelle.” 

With that, he steps away and a swarm of monarchs cover the Monarch’s escape. Malchance arrives soon after. 

“What happened?”, Malchance asks kneeling to free her partner, 

“The akuma was called back, I thought maybe you defeated the Monarch, but clearly something else went down.” 

“I don’t understand it either. He had me completely immobilized, you were too far to come to my rescue, he could’ve taken my miraculous. But he didn’t: he smiled and left…It worries me how uncharacteristically our encounter went.” 

“I’d say he was off his game, but I mean look at you. Kinda funny, though.” 

“What could possibly be funny about our close call?”

“He has a thing for you and here you are tied to Pond des Arts: love lockets bridge...”

“That’s his game; flirting. But it doesn’t mean anything!” It doesn’t mean anything he repeats to himself.

“Who knows what goes on in his head…Five minutes before clean up?” 

“Yeah, see you next akuma, Chance.” She turns around so he sees her roll her eyes, “Malchance.” 

They part ways. Coccinelle heads back to work. When he’s close by, he finds a nice isolated corner to call out his creation powers and restores the city to its glory.

“Spots off.” After the words are uttered, the little kwami re-emerges from the earrings she inhabited. Tikki grabs the macaroon her wearer produces and hums happily as she eats.

“What do you make of our encounter with the Monarch?” 

“Don’t worry, Neji. I’m sure our next time will go better.” 

“Yeah…Well Tikki, time to get fired!”

Neji enters back to the café to face his doom. To his surprise, his new employer’s quite understanding about the excuse he provides. 

“Don’t worry! I have other employees who are absolutely terrified of the Monarch’s attacks. I myself was outside enjoying a mountain of ice cream that fell nearby. Go to the kitchen, someone probably reappeared from their hideout by now; they can start your training.”

Neji thanks his employer once more and heads to the kitchen. There’s a man busy washing the dishes who doesn’t notice him, Neji recognizes him as the cute waiter he’s been crushing on for a while now. Gosh, how many times had he dinned there just to see him? Is he one of the employees who are afraid of the Monarch’s attacks? Neji feels an odd sense of pride knowing his heroic persona gets to protect him.

“Hey, I’m Neji!” 

The man turns and smiles when he sees him, a smile he could live in Neji thinks. 

“Hi! I’m Lee. You’re the new guy? Don’t worry, things here run smoothly. Come on, I’ll show you around.”

Neji follows Lee as he shows him everything in the café. When they’re back in the kitchen, Neji notices a woman chopping fruits. Another co-worker! 

“Tenten, this is Neji, he’s new”, introduces Lee. 

“Oh, hey”, she says indifferently continuing her work. 

“She’s a cook, so pretty busy. But she’s nice once you get to know her”, explains Lee. 

“I just hope I’ll last long enough to actually get to”, Neji says that but he’s glad Lee’s the one who’s training him, 

“You have no idea how many jobs these attacks have cost me.” 

“Yeah, they can get pretty wild; it’s only natural to be afraid.” 

“I’m not afraid.” 

Lee is taken aback by the firmness of Neji’s statement, impressed. 

“I just wonder about of this whole hero/villain stuff, what their motives are”, says Neji. He also wonders why he tells Lee that… 

“Hero complex I always thought.”

“I meant the Monarch…”

“Oh. Fun”, says Lee without a doubt.

“Fun? What could possibly be fun about remorselessly putting people in danger?” 

“Collaterals. Think about it, since everything returns to normal by the end of the attack, the Monarch’s actions are inconsequential. Therefore it’s like a recess where everything goes, a moment where chaos can be set free.” 

“Provided the Coccinelle’s there to clean up, but what happens when the Coccinelle’s tired of playing janitor?”

“I don’t think that’s possible. That’s what I love about him, he never gives up.”

Neji looks at Lee, registering what he had said…for someone this cute; he sure doesn’t make a lot of sense.

**Author's Note:**

> Got sent an ask to write a Nejilee obscur!Au so thought I'd share it here too ^^
> 
> Enjoy <3


End file.
